Small World
by BunchOfBeananas
Summary: Bella and Edward briefly met one summer. What happens when Emmett introduces his brother that he never ever mentioned before? One-shot


**Hi! I just wanted to write this one-shot. There are stories and plots going through my head all freaking time. Like whatever I do.**

**I just wanted to write a piece of my brainstorming.**

**Anyway, Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight, but I own this plot.**

**Enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

**Bella:**

I was walking to the steps of the stairs when I got a call from Alice Brandon, my best friend.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass in our house, ASAP!" It sounded urgent so I rushed outside the house to my old red truck. It took minutes before it started and I was almost losing hope. I rode inside and let my thoughts flew.

Last summer, when Mom, Dad and I went to Chicago, I met a guy named Edward. He was also 17, but 3 months older than me. We met in the music store, when we were both pining over a Van Morrison album. I ended up having it, but not before he had it uploaded in his laptop. Good thing he had carry it. We never knew anything about each other, except for our first names and ages. And except for the fact that he knows me as 'Isabella'. Why do I have to give that name?

Since then, Edward's face drifted in my mind. He's always in my thoughts. Damn, in my essay, I wrote 5000 words about him. I never had any hesitation while writing. I already made my peace that I will never see Edward again, at least not in my mind.

I reached Alice's house and saw that Jasper was also there.

"Jazz, what was that alarming phone call about?" I asked, annoyed. I just wanted to sleep and the little pixie just had to ruin my lifetime plan.

"Bella, Emmett's brother just came in town and Emmett wants us there. Rose is already there. She was dragged by Emmett. He was pretty excited. He talks so passionately about his brother." All of us had known Emmett for 4 years, and he never even mentioned a brother to us. Maybe to Rosalie, but not to Alice, Jazz and me.

"So why didn't she just tell me to head to the Cullen's?" I asked and he shrugged. Who knows what the fucking pixie is thinking. She has something in that brain of hers, and I believe I won't like it. In cue, Alice came outside from her room.

"Come here!" She pulled me inside her room and opened her wardrobe, where she took out a big brown paper bag from Bloomingdale's.

"Alice, what the hell do you think you're doing?" To say I was annoyed was a bit of an understatement. I was beyond pissed. Why did she have to shop? To impress Emmett Cullen's brother that we never even heard of? Why me, why?

"I'm prettying you up. We're meeting Emmett's baby bro tonight." She said, settling me on her dresser's chair and bringing up the curling iron.

Great. My own personal torture.

* * *

"Just one touch. Ta-da!" Alice finally finished applying make-up on me, and it made me a little itchy. I looked at myself on the full body mirror.

A girl wearing black tennis shoes, skinny jeans and a V-neck shirt stared back at me. I look at Alice. For once in my life, I can call myself pretty.

"I look…pretty." I said, barely audible. She probably heard, because she jumped and clapped her tiny hands.

"You're beyond that, Isabella!" I cringed at the name she called me. She hates it when I feel insecure with girls who have long blonde hair and layers of make-up on their face. She always says that "simplicity is more beautiful than a face caked with make-up."

That kind of makes sense. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley always look like they're paintings. Seriously, those make-ups are like from what century.

They look like Effie Trinket.

"Whatever. And why pretty me up?" I asked confused. Seriously, she's not even wearing anything special. Maybe a dress, but that's normal Alice.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are hosting a dinner for their son's homecoming. Emmett said to dress properly, not too sluttish." I rolled my eyes. Why's he so special, anyway? We both went outside and she had a dreamy look in her green eyes.

"He's handsome! Shit, he's like a modern Greek god." Jasper cleared his throat and Alice looked at him smiling.

"But you're more handsome, sweetie." I rolled my eyes. Of course she's gonna say that. She always says that.

"Come on, lovebirds. The big bear's probably waiting." We all went to our cars and drove away.

Maybe I will see why Alice thinks of him as a Greek god.

* * *

**Edward:**

"Edwardo, come on! At least where a shirt!" Emmett kept bugging me to go downstairs and dress up, since his friends are coming. I finally gave in and sat up.

"What are your friends' names?" I asked and he looked excited while I grab a random shirt from my still packed luggage.

"Well, there's my girlfriend, Rosalie. There's Jasper, Alice and Bella." Damn, I remembered Isabella again.

I remembered walking to the music store and looking at random CDs, and looking for decent music. Seriously, you call rap music? The store was playing a rap on the background. It was beyond annoying

I saw one Van Morrison album left on the rack. Before I got to it, a tiny hand reached for it.

"Oh," her voice sounded like bells and chimes, which soothed my ears. _That's what you call music._

"You can have it." I said and looked at the girl. She's your own kind of Aphrodite, with flowing long brown hair and innocent wide chocolate brown eyes. Seriously, it's illegal to be that beautiful.

"You have iTunes on your laptop?" She asked, gesturing to the messenger bag I was holding, with my laptop inside.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused. She laughed and seriously _bells._

"Let's make a deal, I buy it and you place it in your iTunes." A brilliant and beautiful girl. Damn, these kinds are extinct.

"Deal," she paid the CD and we walked to the food court.

"So, what's your name?" I suddenly had the urge to know her name. Just the first name was fine, though.

"Isabella," I heard her swore to herself, and I don't understand why. Before I asked her, she spoke. "What about you?"

"Edward." She nodded and we fell in line to buy some tacos.

"This is my treat, so we'll be even." I offered and she wanted to fight, but realized there's no chance in winning.

We often talked about what was happening in our lives, and I found out she was in a vacation with her parents, who in her opinion; needed a time out.

That's when I realized my thoughts have been flying places. And that Emmett is watching me weirdly.

"Edwardo, earth to you!" Emmett was snapping his fingers in front of me until I shook my head.

"What's happening to you?" Emmett asked a little concerned.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll go downstairs in a minute." There's no getting out of this, so I dressed up in the shirt and closed my eyes, my grip on my hair almost removing it from its roots. I went downstairs and saw Mom dressed up in slacks and a blouse, while Dad was wearing a polo shirt and trousers.

"Edward, gosh, you finally came down. Can you set the table in the garden, honey?" Mom sweetly asked. Seriously, how can someone hate my Mom? She's so compassionate and caring. She's the best mom in this planet. The nurses in my father's hospital were backstabbing her, and my Dad, being protective, shut them up. I don't even want to know HOW.

"Of course, Mom," I grabbed the plates and the platters and settled it on the table in the garden.

After that, I sat on the bench, staring up on the starry sky, daydreaming like a little boy having a crush on a little girl. But she's not just a girl.

She's the most beautiful, kindest and amazing girl. She's smart and beautiful. She's calm but a little energetic. Seriously, what more can you ask for?

"So," Emmett spoke and sat next to me with her girlfriend.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale." She introduced and offered her hand. She had blonde hair and violet eyes, although she wasn't trying to be perfect. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Isabella, in my opinion. I shook her hands and she smiled like an older sister would. She didn't flirt.

"Edward." I introduced.

"So, tell me about your friends." I started and they both smiled in delight.

"Well, there's my twin brother, Jasper, who loves history so much, it's already sickening. Alice, the little girl with spiky hair. She loves shopping and she's a fire ball of energy. She's quite scary, so don't mess with her." Rosalie chuckled.

"Then there's Bella. She's smart, quiet and beautiful. She's always great with words and she's been stuck with this guy since she went in a vacation in Chicago. She's painfully shy, but many guys pine after her." Whoa, how coincidental. Chicago? Ok, maybe it's really just coincidence.

"How long have you known them?"

"Since freshmen year," Then, cars parked on the driveway. A yellow Porsche and an old red Chevy truck.

A guy with curly blonde locks came out of the yellow Porsche. He opened the door for a small girl, barely reaching 5 feet, who ran to Rosalie and hugged her.

Then, the girl from the Chevy truck came out. I really didn't have a good view on her face because she went to check her truck's machine, but she was wearing sexy, but decent clothes.

She had wavy brown hair, which flowed on her back. Its color almost looked like mahogany. She was wearing a blue shirt and black skinny jeans. It makes her look a little sporty.

She turned around and I now took a good look on her face. She had pale skin and slender figure. As she came closer, her face looked a little familiar.

I looked at her chocolate brown eyes and now realized who she was.

Holy crap. It's Isabella.

* * *

**Bella:**

I went down the truck to check on the truck's machine. It turned out fine, so I closed the hood and walked away.

I looked on my friends' way and saw a guy, approximately 6 feet, standing with them. His hair was the familiar bronze, because I missed that color so much. It's so rare. I only saw that kind of hair color on Edward.

I came closer to them and the same pair of emerald eyes I had seen and had captured me 3 months ago were staring back at me.

Holy cow, it was Edward.

We were just standing there, gaping at each other while the others were looking at us weirdly. Crap, I have to answer Alice and Rose's questions after this.

"Isabella?" He was unbelievably staring at me. His voice sounded excited and happy.

"Edward?" Damn, my voice was higher than usual. Alice and Rosalie stared at me, maybe looking at me proudly. Because, at last, Isabella Marie Swan finally had interest in a guy.

"Oh, my gosh!" I hugged him, which may seem inappropriate, but no. He hugged me back tightly and smiled.

"How did they know each other?" I heard Rosalie asked Emmett, but Emmett, being surprised shouted, "Who knows?"

* * *

"So, Mom, this thing had been in our minds since Bella came here tonight." Emmett smirked and Esme looked at him.

"What honey?" Emmett pointed to me and Edward.

"Did you know that when Bella came, she just hugged Edward and Edward hugged her back?" The colors on my face drained, and Edward was not so interested about Emmett's remarks. Instead, his green eyes were staring intently at me.

"Oh, and why is that, Edward, Bella?" Carlisle asked interestingly. I was still blushing, hiding my face and making my hair block Edward's view.

"Edward met a girl last July. He said she had perfect brown eyes and soft brown hair. She smelled of strawberries and freesias, which is rare in this very planet." Their parents are confused, looking at Emmett crazily.

"Seriously, strawberries?" Emmett pressed but they still don't understand.

"Em, maybe you should just get straight to the point." Rosalie whispered to him.

"Edward and Bella met last July in Chicago, Mom. Remember, Eddie called me and said, "Dude! There's this girl, but the problem is she's just temporarily here!" Edward was totally whipped!" I heard Edward growl.

"Emmett, you're embarrassing me." Edward lowly said and Emmett sat back and ate quietly.

I felt my lips curve into a smile.

* * *

After dinner, Alice asked my father's permission to stay in the Cullen's home for a sleepover.

"How do you manage to do that?" I asked Alice, who used her charm to persuade my father once again.

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that," she innocently said and sat back next to Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were in their own little world, playing with a game console.

Awesome, I'm the fifth wheel once again.

"Is it always like this?" Edward asked and sat next to me on the floor.

"What?"

"You're always alone while they act all lovey-dovey?" He turned to the two couples, who were now so close to kissing.

"It's always been like that." I sighed, hoping this conversation won't go. The last thing I want to happen is for Edward to know that I like him. I don't want to lie to him either.

"You know, a while ago, Alice gave me something." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he took a yellow paper and opened it.

"This essay, entitled 'Emerald Captivation', with exactly 5000 words and a score of 100." My eyes widened and I snatched the paper from his hand.

"How did she get this?" I asked in horror while stuffing the paper in my jacket's pocket.

"She said she stole it from your sketch pad." Crap, does he know about the sketch pad? He didn't hint something, though.

"Can I read? Or just an excerpt?" His puppy dog face and green eyes melted me, so I nodded absentmindedly and opened the paper.

"_Meeting someone in a summer's day is normal, but meeting someone you feel so comfortable with in a summer's day is beyond extraordinary. I snatched a CD from a guy with blazing green eyes, and that was the first time I was ever captivated._" I stopped, looking at Edward. He was grinning and smiling like he had just won the lottery. I decided that what I said is enough and I saw a sticky note on his jeans' pocket. I snatched it and he held my waist, warning me to give it back or else he'll do something.

"Oh, gosh, Edward, I'm so scared, don't kill me." Sarcasm dripped through my voice.

"You won't like it." He warned me again and I rolled my eyes. I still held the sticky note and before you know it, Edward's lips were crushing mine's.

He pulled away and I smiled, wider than his.

"I liked it." He chuckled. No one noticed us, which I am relieved about.

"I can't believe I've never asked about Emmett's friends before. Didn't know you were one of them," He pouted and I stuck my tongue out. I suddenly had a crazy realization.

"Wait, we link!" I exclaimed and everyone looked alarmed.

"Bella, we what?" Alice looked at me like I was insane.

"My best friend is Alice, whose boyfriend is Jasper. Jasper's twin is Rose, whose boyfriend is Emmett and Em's brother is Edward!" Everyone looked at me, eyes widened, but 'aww's' filled the air.

"No, we don't. You two are just meant to be together because you're the beginning and ending of that trail." Emmett rolled his eyes and laughed.

Edward looked at me and a smile played on his lips.

Damn, world is just that small and destiny found its way.

* * *

**Many stories are playing in my mind right now. Like, really.**

**I hope you people find time in reading my crap. :)**

**Once again, I haven't updated 'Sleepy Me, Silly Me'. I feel so useless. **

**This is only a one-shot. Maybe if I have 'nuff reviews, I can continue it.**

**Bye!**

**-Beanana**

**(Review if you can. PLEASE? With sugar on top? :') )**


End file.
